TIME TO LOVE
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Ketika Sehun harus menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo sebagai ibu bagi keponakannya yang baru lahir. Tapi bagaimana kalau bukan hanya posisi ibu bagi Taeoh yang digantikan Sehun melainkan juga posisi istri bagi Jongin ? KAIHUN


TIME TO LOVE

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Kim Taeoh and others

Genre : Family, Romance, Lil'bit Humor

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... hiks... hyung jangan tinggalkan Sehun sendirian. hiks... Hunnie sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi selain hyung."

Jongin segera memeluk tubuh adik iparnya itu. Meski tidak mencintai namja yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 3 tahun ini, Jongin juga merasakan rasa sesak dihatinya, pernikahan karena perjodohan, kemudian desakan dari orang tuanya agar mereka segera mempunyai keturunan membuat istrinya mau tak mau menurut, hingga akhirnya istrinya memang berhasil memberikannya keturunan walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Kyungsoo meninggal setelah melahirkan bayinya.

"Hiks... hyung..."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun, ia mengerti adik iparnya itu pasti merasa sangat kehilangan, setelah kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. kini ia harus merasakan kehilangan itu lagi.

"Sehuna, hari sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang"

"Hiks ... tapi hyung..."

"Biarkan hyungmu tenang disini Sehuna, sekarang kita pulang" ucap Jongin lembut, ia membimbing tubuh ramping itu untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan area pemakaman. Sehun masih terisak, tapi ia menurut dan membiarkan dirinya mengikuti langkah langkah kaki panjang kakak iparnya.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun, ketika suara tangisan bayi terdengar begitu nyaring dari dalam rumah. Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang sejenak sebelum bergegas masuk.

Jongin segera menghampiri eommanya yang nampak kewalahan menenangkan Taeoh. "Ada apa eomma, kenapa Taeoh menangis ?"

"Anakmu kehausan Jongin, tapi ia tidak mau meminum susu formulanya"

Nyonya kim menatap frustasi cucu semata wayangnya yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah, karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Boleh Hunnie menggendongnya ?"

Nyonya Kim memandang pada Jongin yang kemudian mengangguk pelan. Meski awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyerahkan Taeoh kegendongan Sehun. "Hati hati jangan sampai jatuh"

Remaja 17 tahun itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. meski tidak pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya namun Sehun terus mencoba untuk membuat bayi itu nyaman dalam gendongannya.

"Ehh...?"

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan Taeoh karena kaget saat bayi itu menempelkan mulutnya di dada Sehun. Walau masih terhalang kemeja hitam yang dipakainya.

"Ya, Taeoh... itu kemeja hyung jangan di isap."

"Mwo..." Nyonya kim melotot. Taeoh mencoba menyusu pada Sehun ? "Coba kau buka kemejamu dan biarkan Taeoh menghisap dadamu." Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran nyonya Kim hingga ia menyuruh Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ya, eomma... " protes Jongin.

"Kita harus mencobanya Jongin, siapa tau Taeoh mau berhenti menangis." Sahut nyonya Kim.

Sehun dengan ragu ragu membuka kancing kemejanya dan Taeoh dengan rakus langsung menghisap nipplenya. Awalnya Sehun merasa agak kegelian namun lama kelamaan... "Hiks... Taeoh... jangan keras keras itu sakit" Namja manis itu terisak merasakan sakit pada nipplenya.

Jongin sweatdrop, bayinya memang berhenti menangis tapi sekarang giliran Sehun yang meneruskan tangisannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini eomma, Taeoh tidak mau meminum susu formulanya. kalau terus begini, anakku bisa mati kelaparan" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bukankah masih ada Sehun ?"

"Eh, milik Sehun kan kecil dan tidak ada airnya bibi." sahut Sehun polos.

Nyonya kim menatap bocah manis itu sejenak lalu beralih pada anaknya. "Kau harus usahakan sendiri Jongin, eomma lelah mau istirahat."

"Mwoya... eomma..." rengek Jongin. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan memelas. "Sehun... kau mau menolong hyung ?"

Sehun menatap Jongin sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hunnie mau hyung..."

"Kau tentu tak ingin melihat Taeoh menangis kehausan lagi bukan?"

Lagi, sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menyusui Taeo kan ?"

"Tapi hyung milik Hunnie tidak ada air susunya." Ucap Sehun dengan ragu.

"Kita pakai cara lain, Sehun ikut hyung kerumah sakit ya"

"Ne..." Sehun yang polos hanya bisa mengangguk. Tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini.

Setengah jam kemudian di rumah sakit ...

"Huwaaaa... Hunnie tidak mau di suntik lagi, hiks... sakit..."

Sehun terus menangis setelah dokter yang juga sahabat Jongin itu menyuntikkan suatu cairan kedalam tubuhnya.

"Ya, Kim Jongin. kenapa kau memintaku melakukan ini pada bocah itu, demi tuhan kelakuannya masih kekanakan sekali" Jongdae menatap miris pada Sehun yang masih menangis sesenggukan di pangkuan jongin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung, aku terpaksa memintanya untuk melakukannya. Anakku membutuhkannya."

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit untuk Sehun, saat proses itu terjadi, namun aku jamin dua jam kedepan ia sudah bisa menyusui anakmu. Namun, kau harus membantunya sebelum ia bisa menyusui anakmu"

"Apa itu hyung ?"

"Kau harus menghisap dadanya untuk merangsang air susunya keluar."

"Mwo..." Jongin melotot ke arah Jongdae.

"Hei tenang kawan, bukankah kau juga dapat untung. Tubuhnya mulus dan kulitnya lembut sekali loh"

Pletak...

"Jangan berpikir macam macam hyung dia itu adik iparku"

"ha ha ha... pikirkan lagi Jongin, aku yakin lama kelamaan kau akan tergoda melihat tubuhnya"

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian ia membawa Sehun yang sesekali masih meringis dan terisak itu untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana Sehuna, apa sakitnya sudah berkurang ?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia memang belum merasakan efek samping apapun saat ini. Tapi berbeda ketika dua jam kemudian mereka sudah ada di rumah dan Sehun sudah berada di dalam kamarnya bersama Taeoh.

"Huwaaaa... ini sakit..."

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Eomma... dada Hunnie bengkak seperti disengat tawon. Hueeeee..."

"Hiks... hiks... huweeee..."

"Hu... hu... hu... dada Hunnie merah... sakit..."

Suara tangisan Sehun dan Taeoh yang bersahut sahutan di dalam kamar cukup membuat Jongin frustasi. Ia teringat ucapan Jongdae di rumah sakit tadi. "Apa aku harus melakukannya ?"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang berguling guling dilantai, lalu beralih pada bayinya yang menangis sesenggukan di ranjang dengan wajah memerah. Jongin mengusap wajahnya sejenak, sebelum menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri. Ia harus membuat keputusan sekarang sebelum ia berubah pikiran lagi.

"Hiks... hiks... hyung... sakit..." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Biar hyung obati..." Jongin segera menarik kaos Sehun keatas dan dengan cepat melepasnya.

Deg

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, benar apa yang dikatakan Jongdae, tubuh Sehun terlalu ramping untuk ukuran seorang namja. Seksi dan mulus, apalagi dengan dadanya yang sekarang kelihatan lebih berisi. "Diamlah Sehun, hyung akan mengobatimu"

"Hiks... ne hyung..."

Jongin segera menarik duduk sehun di pangkuannya sebelum mulai melakukannya. Awalnya ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, namun dada berisi Sehun terlalu menggoda untuknya, hingga hampir saja Jongin kebablasan, kalau saja Sehun tidak mendorong kepalanya.

"Haah... sudah hyung... Taeoh menangis terus..." Dengan susah payah Sehun berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin.

"Ne, kurasa air susunya sudah keluar cukup banyak." Meski sedikit tak rela, Jongin membiarkan Sehun menjauh darinya dan menghampiri anaknya

"Taeoh... jangan menangis lagi ya, sini sama hyung..." dengan penuh kasih Sehun menggendong Taeoh dan mulai menyusui bayi yang kelaparan itu.

Entah berapa jam Sehun tertidur setelah menyusui, yang jelas pagi itu ia terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa pegal dan tanpa baju. Ia melirik kesamping, Taeoh dan juga Jongin masih tertidur pulas. Sehun menepuk jidatnya. bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di kamar kakak iparnya Sehun segera bergegas kembali kekamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

"Pagi Taeoh..."

Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya, kemudian menyapa Taeoh yang sedang di gendong Jongin. Namja tampan itu nampak sudah rapi dengan setelan jasnya. Sehun segera mengambil alih taeoh saat jongin duduk untuk sarapan.

"Taeoh minum susu dulu ya. Setelah ini hyung harus sekolah. Minum yang banyak..." Sehun segera membuka kancing kemejanya dan mulai menyusui Taeoh.

"Nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi kau tunggu saja disekolah." Ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ne, hyung..."

"Emm... hyung tidak melakukannya lagi pagi ini ?"

Sehun ingat tadi malam sebelum tidur Jongin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taeoh lagi padanya. bahkan sampai ia tertidur pulas.

"Uhuukkk..." Jongin tersedak kopi yang diminumnya. "A... apa maksudmu Sehun ?"

"Hyung tidak mau minum susu seperti Taeoh lagi?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Eeeehhhhhh...?" Jongin tak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan kata apa. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada adik iparnya yang masih begitu polos itu. 'Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan pada bocah polos ini?' ratap batin Jongin.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Sehun menggantikan peran kakaknya sebagai ibu bagi Taeoh. Taeoh sendiri juga merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Sehun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jongin merasa senang. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencarikan pengganti Kyungsoo untuk menjadi ibu baru Taeoh, karena Sehun sudah melakukan peran itu.  
Namun, berbeda dengan Nyonya Kim, ibu kandung Jongin itu tampaknya tidak suka melihat anaknya menduda terlalu lama.

"Kau harus segera mencari pengganti Kyungsoo, Jongina..." ucap nyonya Kim saat ia sedang bersantai dengan anaknya itu.

"Mwo, tapi ini baru dua bulan eomma"

"Kau mau berapa lama lagi membiarkan Taeoh tidak mempunyai ibu, sampai anak itu besar ?"

"Eomma..." protes Jongin

"Eomma tidak mau tau, pokoknya dalam waktu satu bulan ini, kau harus sudah membawa calon istrimu kehadapan eomma. Kalau tidak eomma akan menjodohkanmu lagi dengan anak kenalan eomma."

Oh tidak, Jongin tidak mau dijodohkan lagi. "Baiklah eomma."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lega dan ia segera memeluk putra tunggalnya itu. "Eomma menyayangimu, percayalah semua ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Sehun mendengar itu semua. Ia yang tengah menggendong Taeoh berniat menyusul Jongin keruang tengah, namun langkah kakinya tertahan saat melihat nyonya kim datang dan berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Jongin hyung akan segera mempunyai pengganti Kyungsoo hyung ?" Sehun menunduk, ia menatap Taeoh yang tertidur pulas digendongannya. "hiks... Kyungsoo hyung..."  
Sehun terisak pelan. ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar Jongin. Meletakkan Taeoh di atas tempat tidur milik Jongin, lalu bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari sekolah saat bel tamu berbunyi. Masih dengan mengenakan seragamnya, namja kurus itu berlari kedepan.  
Cklek  
Sehun tertegun melihat seorang namja cantik yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya berdiri di depan pintu dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Jongin ada ?" tanya namja itu.

"Ah, Jongin hyung..." Belum juga Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, ada suara lain yang menyela.

"Siapa yang datang Sehuna ?"

Sehun dan namja cantik itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Jongin berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun.

"Jongin...?"

"Baekhyun..."

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak memintanya untuk masuk Sehuna, diluar dingin."

"Maaf hyung..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, Baekki, ayo masuk..." ajak Jongin, namja tampan itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sehun menatap Taeoh yang kini tersenyum memamerkan gusinya dalam gendongan namja cantik itu.

"Oh ya Sehun, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. calon istriku"

Sehun menatap namja mungil itu sekali lagi sebelum membungkukkan badannya. "Oh Sehun imnida.." ucapnya pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Dia adik Kyungsoo kan, kenapa ada disini ?"

Deg

Sehun menunduk. Kenapa ia ada di sini ? Benar juga apa hak Sehun untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Tak ada, ia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Kim, karena kakaknya yang merupakan istri Jongin sudah tidak ada. "Maaf hyung, Sehun harus kembali kekamar." Gumam Sehun.  
Namja manis itu berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya meninggalkan Jongin dan namja cantik itu, Sehun bahkan tidak mendengar lagi apa jawaban dari Jongin, hatinya terlanjur merasa sedih. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di atas ranjang.

 _"Hiks... Kyungsoo hyung. apa yang harus Hunnie lakukan ?" Sehun menatap foto kakaknya dengan air mata berlinang. "Hiks... apa ini saatnya Sehun pergi, tapi Hunnie harus pergi kemana. hiks..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wah, lihat Jonginie, Taeoh meminum susunya dengan lahap sekali" Baekhyun menatap kearah Jongin dengan senyum cerah. ya, suatu keajaiban Taeoh mau meminum susu formula yang dibuatkan oleh Baekhyun.

Jongin balas tersenyum, ia mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun. "Syukurlah, Taeoh mau meminumnya."

"Tentu saja Jongin, dia kan calon ibu untuk Taeoh, jadi dia tau apa yang terbaik untuk cucu eomma" nyonya Kim menatap bangga pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo eomma." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada nyonya Kim yang langsung dibalas pelukan hangat dari ibu Jongin itu.

Sehun yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.  
"Apa ini artinya Hunnie harus segera pergi. Taeoh sepertinya juga sudah tidak memerlukan Hunnie lagi." Gumam Sehun sedih. Ia segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar. tanpa berniat mengganggu keluarga itu lagi.

"Eh, tuan Sehun mau kemana ?" Lee ahjumma, pembantu dirumah Jongin langsung menyapa Sehun saat berpapasan didepan pagar.

"Hunnie mau menginap di asrama sekolah bi, Sekarang kan sudah tahun terakhir Hunnie di sekolah dan Hunnie ingin belajar lebih giat agar cepat lulus dan bisa mencari kerja" jawab Sehun pelan, ia memaksakan senyumnya pada bibi yang sudah begitu baik padanya itu.

"Mwo, tuan Sehun masih akan tetap tinggal disini kan."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan nada yang begitu lirih.  
"Sepertinya tidak bi, Hunnie bukan bagian dari keluarga ini lagi. Permisi" Sehun memilih untuk cepat cepat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

"Hiks... hiks... hueeee..."

Suara tangisan Taeoh terus terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Bayi montok itu bahkan beberapa kali muntah di sela sela tangisnya. Membuat Jongin, Baekhyun dan juga Nyonya kim panik.

" Coba kau beri lagi susunya..."

"Taeoh tidak mau eomma, lebih baik kita bawa saja kerumah sakit." Ucap Jongin, frustasi.

"Ne..." Baekhyun dengan sigap menggendong Taeoh. "Kajja..."

Dilain tempat, sehun tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. "Hiks.. Taeoooohhh..." Sehun terbangun dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata. "Kenapa perasaan Hunnie tidak enak. hiks... Taeoh... hyung kangen..." Sehun menatap kaos bagian dadanya yang tampak basah. Ia sadar seharian ini Taeoh tidak meminum susu darinya, begitupun dengan Jongin yang biasanya ikutan meminta jatah. "Hiks... Jongin hyung... ini sakit..."

.

.

"Yak, Kim Jongin. kau tau bukan selama ini Taeoh selalu meminum susu langsung dari sumbernya. lalu kenapa kau memberinya susu formula. kau lihat sendiri kan akibatnya. anakmu mengalami alergi" Jongdae memarahi Jongin yang hanya bisa tertunduk dihadapannya. "Memang kenapa dengan Sehun, apa dia sakit hingga tidak bisa menyusui anakmu"

"Itu..."

"Siapa namja ini, adikmu ?" Perhatian Jongdae teralih saat ia melihat kehadiran sosok asing yang berdiri disamping nyonya kim.

"Dia calon ibu Taeoh hyung." Jawab Nyonya Kim cepat.

"MWOO..." Jongdae menatap sangar kearah Jongin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun. Setelah semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untuk anakmu. kau akan menendangnya begitu saja ?"

Deg

"Kau benar benar tidak punya perasaan Jongin. Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan Sehun. dia pasti terluka karenamu"

Jongin tertunduk lesu. Sehun ? kenapa ia bisa melupakan namja manis itu. Namja yang dengan tampang polosnya menyetujui begitu saja untuk menyusui anaknya. Namja yang juga tidak pernah protes saat ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Taeoh lakukan pada tubuh mulusnya.  
"Sehun...?"

"Ck, panggil dia Jongin. saat ini Taeoh sangat membutuhkannya." Ucap Jongdae ketus.

"Ne, Jongdae hyung..." sahut Jongin pelan. Sebelum ia berbalik dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun secepatnya.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan tidak sabaran dari luar.  
Ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan bukankah di asrama tidak menerima tamu hingga larut malam ? apakah itu salah satu teman asramanya ? "Siapa... ?" tanyanya takut takut.

"Ini aku Jongin..."

Deg  
'Jongin hyung...' Dengan segera Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa hyung ...?"

"Taeoh sakit..."

"MWOO... dimana Taeoh sekarang ?" tanya Sehun panik, ia menatap kearah belakang Jongin dan tak menemukan bayi mungil itu.

"Taeoh ada di rumah sakit Sehuna, ayo ikut aku."

Sehun mengangguk. "Ayo hyung, ppalli..."

Sehun berlari lari kecil sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, mengikuti Jongin. "Hosh... hosh... dimana ruangannya hyung?" tanyanya dengan napas tersengal.

"Tepat disamping kirimu."

"Eh..."

Sehun dengan tergesa gesa segera membuka pintu ruangan tempat Taeoh dirawat.  
"Hiks... Taeoh..." Sehun menangis begitu melihat keadaan Taeoh yang terbaring lemah dikasur.

"Hiks... hiks..." Taeoh ikut menangis saat Sehun duduk di kursi dekat dirinya.

"Taeoh haus ya... hiks... sini hyung gendong." Dibantu Jongin, akhirnya Sehun berhasil menggendong Taeoh dan namja manis itu tanpa ragu mulai menyusui Taeoh.

Nyonya kim yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam.

"Mianhae eomma, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memisahkan Sehun dari Taeoh. Aku baru sadar kalau Sehunlah yang menjadi ibu terbaik untuk Taeoh." bisik Jongin lirih.

"Eomma mengerti Jongin. Masuklah kembali kedalam temani Sehun. Baekhyun biar eomma yang urus nanti"

"Ne, eomma..."

.

.

Sehun membelai sayang pipi chubby Taeoh. Bayi montok itu kembali tertidur pulas setelah puas minum susu darinya. Ia mencium kening Taeoh sebentar sebelum menoleh pada Jongin yang tampak tertidur pulas di sofa. Sehun menunduk, ia meraih jaketnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kursi lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Mau pergi tanpa pamit lagi ?"

Suara itu membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bisa mendengar Jongin yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Maaf hyung, Hunnie harus pulang. besok Hunnie harus sekolah"

"Kau tidak merindukan Taeoh ?"

Sehun menunduk lagi. "Meski rindu, Hunnie bisa berbuat apa. Sudah ada yang bisa menjaga Taeoh lebih baik dari Hunnie" ucap Sehun lirih.

Jongin merasakan dadanya sesak, ini salahnya hingga membuat Sehun terluka.

"Hunnie harus pergi"

"Bagaimana denganku Sehuna ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau kau pergi dan aku merindukanmu"

"Hyung..."

Jongin berjalan kehadapan Sehun dan menggenggam jemarinya. "Aku merindukanmu Sehuna, maafkan aku yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini."

"Hiks... hyung..." Sehun terisak dan Jongin segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku sehuna, aku mencintaimu dan tetaplah disampingku."

"Hiks... ne hyung..."

"Sehuna, kau mau tinggal bersama hyung lagi kan ?"

"Ne hyung, Hunnie mau" sSehun mengangguk kuat kuat, ya tentu saja ia mau tinggal bersama Jongin lagi.

.

.

.

"Hunna, berapa lama lagi kau akan lulus ?"  
Sehun yang duduk dipangkuan Jongin, setelah membiarkan bayi besarnya itu menyusu, memiringkan kepalanya. "Emm, tiga bulan lagi hyung . Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa apa. Berarti dalam tiga bulan ini kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi ibu yang sesungguhnya untuk Taeoh."

"Apa maksud hyung ?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku Sehuna. kau mau kan ?" tanya Jongin dengan suara lembut.

Sehun menatap kearah namja tampan yang dicintainya itu dengan mata berkaca kaca.  
"Hiks... Ne...Hunnie mau hyung. Saranghae"

.

.

.

END

Ini ff lama killa. Hahaha... masih labil n absurd bgt dah... karena ini masih dalam tahap2 awal belajar nulis. Tapi yg sekarang masih absurd sih. #plakk mohon reviewnya ya...

And kalo ada yang ngerasa nih cerita kek diluar nalar atau mustahil banget, please pahami ya kalo ini cuma cerita FIKSI, ingat fiksi beda dengan REAL.

#Syakila.W


End file.
